


Waterdrop

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Rope Bondage, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: [Prompt #G43] Kristina isn't sure about BDSM but she is curious about rope. Her girlfriend Minseok helps.





	Waterdrop

**Author's Note:**

> The rope bondage used in the fic is called a [Star Harness](https://www.theduchy.com/star-harness-arms/) (the linked guide has no nudity).
> 
>  **warnings:** rule 63 with cis lady exo m ot6, rope bondage, d/s undertones

-

The whole thing starts with the fact that Zitao is dating a freak and is completely unapologetic about it. 

Kristina stares into her bubble tea as Luhan pokes the marks all along Zitao’s throat. ‘You’ll tell us if your girlfriend is trying to kill you right?’

The touch is ticklish. Zitao squeals, batting Luhan’s hand away. ‘ _Stop_ \- I wore a scarf for a _reason_!’

‘Yeah - and long sleeves, what is up with that, it is boiling out right now,’ Luhan continues, gesturing around them. They’re sitting outside on plastic chairs around a table in front of their favourite bubble tea place, and Kristina only hopes the pedestrians aren’t listening to them.

‘It was a busy night’ says Zitao primly. ‘We tried some new things.’

Luhan stares. ‘Like choking.’

Kristina drags a hand down her face and pretends she isn’t waiting for Zitao to explain. 

‘Not that,’ says Zitao. ‘We did ropes this time.’

‘ _Ropes_?’ Kristina blurts it out, and then tries to cover it up by slurping loudly from her bubble tea. It’s not as if she doesn’t know about Zitao’s _inclinations_ , because Zitao is quite upfront about all of it, but that was - almost tame. Almost… do-able.

Luhan seems to agree. ‘Got tired of candles and clamps?’

Zitao frowns. ‘Clamps are _awful_ ,’ she says like she’s not preaching to the choir. Luhan rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Kristina, who has learned this is never a great idea.

‘We always listen to Zitao’s freakshow of a relationship, but what about _dajie_?’

That makes Zitao lean forward too, eyes shining in eagerness.

‘She’s - fine. We’re fine.’ Fumbling for _something_ , Kristina says, ‘we saw that new car movie the other day. It was good.’

A lackluster answer. They’re going to pile into her apartment this weekend and ask Minseok herself at this rate. Unimpressed, Luhan and Zitao resume rope-talk.

‘Get the soft stuff,’ instructs Zitao, as if Luhan or her girlfriend will even care, but it’s cute when Zitao gets intent about nonsense things. ‘And even then, I got all these rope burns.’

‘I’m so sorry,’ says Luhan with absolutely zero sympathy as she drags the Zitao’s sleeve up for inspection. Unable to resist, Kristina leans over the table to look as well.

‘But the whole thing felt like I was being held down by like _two_ other people,’ Zitao sighs wistfully. ‘ _So_ hot.’

-

They’ve tried blindfolds, after Yixing gave them one. ‘I bought an extra,’ she had said, smiling a touch mischievously.

Minseok had laughed. ‘Yixing is more kinky than us, huh.’

Kristina had twisted the hem of her shirt, unsure if she was embarrassed or nervous. ‘But we’re okay?’

Just like that, the uncomfortable knot in her stomach eased when Minseok smiled at her. ‘We’re more than okay.’

So. They tried the blindfold.

Minseok first. Flat on her back, pillow under her hips, eyes covered by the soft fabric. Kristina had kneeled between her strong thighs and ate her out, intent and sloppy and _glad_ that Minseok couldn’t see how messy she got, not see _where_ the stream of disgusting the wet sounds of her tongue and mouth on Minseok’s pussy were coming from.

Afterwards - quietly - Minseok had suggested, ‘can I put it on you now?’

And Kristina had frozen up. ‘I - I don’t - ’ and Minseok had backed off, immediate, sweet. _Perfect_.

‘I love you,’ she said, quietly, knowing it wasn’t usual for either of them to say it. Minseok had just hummed, throwing an arm and a leg over Kristina while they cuddled in bed.

-

They’re - boring, really. Introverts in love, spending each day together, wondering what tomorrow brings. That might stretch towards their sex too - _boring_.

But Kristina never feels dissatisfied afterwards. Minseok can eat her out in the living room or the bedroom or the bathroom, can fingerfuck her while she braces herself against the closest surface, can even use their pile of toys - vibrator, plug, beads - until Kristina is close to sobbing, her face red and blotchy as her knees give out from her third orgasm. It’s hard to want more, when even if they have plain vanilla sex, Minseok goes for _hours_ until Kristina can’t even remember her own name.

That’s her theory anyway - that Zitao needs all her extra things because she needs a burst of intensity to get her off. Luhan is vanilla too - sort of. She mentions roleplay a lot, but Kristina doesn’t know if that counts.

She mentions her theory one day, and Minseok cackles all the way from the kitchen to the bedroom, looking for her cell phone she left on the dresser.

‘What? _What_?’ Kristina asks, pouting, while Minseok starts texting.

‘Do you want to try it?’ Minseok asks, looking up from under her lashes. ‘Not be boring?’

Kristina huffs, the way she _knows_ she’s picked up from Zitao over the years, and shrugs. ‘Okay. Fine.’

‘Good. Pick something then.’ Minseok waves her phone. ‘In the meantime, I need to tell everyone about your theory.’

‘ _Dajie_!’

-

Zitao’s voice, drifting in her memory: _It feels like being held down_.

Kristina swallows. Plays with her phone in between her hands.

To say Minseok was hot was an understatement. There were moments where Minseok worried she wasn’t anything like what women are _supposed_ to look like - tall and thin, perfect in their gentleness and delicacy. Cute tits, long hair, pink mouth. Like - like _Zitao_ , the epitome of the perfect feminine beauty.

Minseok isn’t anything like Zitao. She’s short and keeps her dark hair in a high ponytail, wears sports bras over her small tits and likes sportswear. Her hobby of working out means she has strong thighs, muscled arms. She’s built like a pro athlete, with the prettiest cherub face, and Kristina has had moments where looking at Minseok for too long will start getting her wet.

If Kristina could pin down any real kink she had, it was the fact that Minseok could manhandle her. Pick her up, throw her down, move her, pin her. Half the time, she’s coming because Minseok can _make_ her - hold her hips down so that all of Kristina’s struggles are for naught, watching helplessly as Minseok sucks on her clit and makes her gush all over her girlfriend’s face.

Sometimes - bend her over. Hand firm over Kristina’s back, weight pressing down. Or just pick her up, clasp her hands over Kristina’s waist and lift her onto the kitchen table, knocking her knees apart to stand in-between.

Sometimes. _Sometimes_. When Kristina is too tall to kiss and refuses to tip her head downwards, Minseok will hook her hand along the back of Kristina’s neck and tug, getting the kiss she wants with a raised eyebrow like she knows Kristina is being a tease. And _that_ \- _that_ -

The ropes. Soft, firm, unyielding. _It feels like being held down_.

Her mouth is dry. Kristina swallows.

-

Knocking on Zitao’s apartment door, Kristina is not in the least surprised that Zitao’s awful little girlfriend answers the door.

Chen smiles, real pretty and cat-like, and gestures to the gift bag sitting next to the threshold. ‘They’re clean.’

‘Why would they be dir - ’ Kristina snaps her mouth shut, gestures that she doesn’t want to know, and takes the bag. ‘Thank you.’

‘Enjoy,’ titters Chen, smile widening. Borderline predatory. ‘If you get bored, you know where to come.’

Kristina manages a half-smile and quickly leaves.

-

‘Oh.’ Minseok goes through the bag. ‘I didn’t expect - huh.’

Kristina is so nervous that she thinks she’s vibrating now. ‘Is it okay? I mean - we can go back to blindfolds - ’

‘No, it’s fine.’ Minseok stretches the rope between her hands, testing the strength, the give, while her biceps tense and flex. If Kristina keeps watching, she _knows_ she’s going to ruin her panties. ‘I don’t really know any knots though. Can you give me a few days with this?’

‘Yes, right,’ she says, relieved, and then idly decides to ask if Minseok is going to ask Chen.

Minseok raises her eyebrows. ‘Are you _sure_ you want me to take tips from her?’

The Luhan voice in her head is already yelling the answer. ‘No, thank you.’

-

A week later, Kristina’s sure she would’ve forgotten all about her bondage idea if it wasn’t for two things: Minseok coming home late with the bag of rope every night and constant text messages from Zitao asking _did you try it yet_ every two days.

 _Not yet_ , she texts back. Gets a frowny face in return. Can even _hear_ the scoff in Zitao’s voice when she writes out, _don’t be such a wimp, jiejie_.

Minseok keeps the ropes out of Kristina’s sight, but clearly not out of mind. She fucks Kristina twice over the week, sliding her fingers deep into Kristina’s cunt, murmuring, ‘you like when I hold you? You like when you can’t move?’ while Kristina feels herself clench and start to come.

It can’t possibly be a new discovery for Minseok that Kristina is pathetically turned on by Minseok’s display of strength, but maybe the fact that - more than just the strength - Kristina wants to be at her girlfriend’s _mercy_ , unable to do _anything_. Not clutch onto Minseok’s shoulders, not wrap her legs around Minseok’s waist, not even rock her hips onto Minseok’s fingers or tongue. She wants to be completely overwhelmed - all for Minseok’s taking.

And _that_ \- is new. Zitao’s explained it before, as best as she can before she starts to ramble about something else entirely: ‘I don’t have to think or figure anything out or decide. She does it for me. I get to just _feel_.’

-

It finally happens on a Friday night. Minseok’s come home late - as usual - but doesn’t tuck the ropes away next to the shoe rack. This time, she carries the bag right into the living room, where Kristina has set out dinner for them while on the phone with Yixing.

‘Hi, Xingxing,’ calls out Minseok.

Kristina hears Yixing’s delighted greeting in her ear, relays it to Minseok as, ‘Hi, dajie.’

‘That’s _not_ what she said,’ accuses Minseok, but she’s smiling and her attention is on the food laid out.

‘Maybe - you’ll never know,’ says Kristina and bids Yixing goodbye. She tosses her cell phone on the couch, starts in on the food.

Sex comes only after the table wiped and dishes cleaned. Kristina is in no rush, doesn’t even occur to her that tonight is going to be the _night_ until she’s brushed her teeth and standing in the bedroom, watching Minseok bring in the bag of rope.

‘Oh,’ she breathes.

Minseok watches her for a moment before dropping the bag on the bed. ‘You ready?’

That’s - enough. For a moment. It’s the slow-blooming night now, and she’s fed and clean, and Minseok’s in front of her, careful and caring. It’s _enough_ for Kristina to nod, say, ‘yes’ without that telltale anxiety that confronts her.

‘How - how do you want me?’ She asks, embarrassed at her stutter.

‘Can you get naked for me, baby?’ Minseok asks, so sweet, patient as always.

‘Yes.’ Kristina does just that, remembering Zitao again - _she doesn’t let me think, she just lets me feel_. ‘Yes, dajie.’

‘Fuck,’ laughs Minseok, even as she strips off her sleep shirt and shorts, getting just as naked as Kristina. ‘Is that how it’s going to be?’

The warm sound is a comfort, curls warm around Kristina’s shoulders. She nods, smile peeking at the corner of her mouth as she sits on the bed, waiting.

Minseok walks over, leans down, kisses her. Slow and wet, where Kristina can’t help but close her eyes and open her mouth, let Minseok taste their toothpaste, their mouthwash. A reminder that they’re in this together, that Minseok wouldn’t leave should Kristina somehow screw up.

\- _screw up_ , pipes up that annoying voice in the back of her head, screeching and freezing Kristina. _You don’t know how to do this, of course you’ll screw up_ \- 

‘Hey,’ murmurs Minseok, pulling away, eyes half-lidded and dark. Kristina stares up at them, unable to look away. ‘You know you can say no.’

‘A-A safeword,’ says Kristina quickly. ‘I need one.’

Minseok raises her eyebrows: ‘I was just planning on tying you up and getting you off, y’know.’

‘Taozi says - ’

A muffled laugh, but Minseok nods, biting the inside of her cheek. ‘If Taozi says, then we must.’

‘Hey!’ Kristina pouts, putting her hands on Minseok’s waist to pinch her. ‘If we’re going to be kinky, we’ll take it from Taotao.’

‘A safeword, baby,’ Minseok says, unfazed at Kristina’s attempt to hurt her.

‘Piano?’

‘Hm - baby, my fingers are going to play your pussy like a piano.’

Kristina stares, her cheeks heating up. ‘Okay, _not_ piano.’ She whips her head around, scrutinizes the bedroom. ‘Telephone.’

‘You’re so old,’ snorts Minseok. ‘What about _landline_? Or fax machine?’

‘Telephone,’ insists Kristina before hauling Minseok forward for more kissing. Between the two, Kristina sometimes gets embarrassed at how enthused she gets, how wet and deep she wants to kiss Minseok, tongue sliding against tongue, wanting to feel the nip of Minseok’s teeth, the hot puff of breath when Minseok pulls away a moment before diving back in for another kiss.

It’s enough for Kristina to lull under the wave of warmth that washes over her. Her pussy is getting damp from the way Minseok tugs at her bottom lip with her teeth, the way Minseok’s fingers flutter along Kristina’s neck and to her tits. They’re big, heavy, unable to be cupped completely by Minseok’s small hands. Minseok squeezes them gently anyway and Kris hiccups into her mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Minseok is looking down at her, her pupils black and consuming. ‘Get in the middle of the bed, hands behind your back.’

‘Gonna tie me up, dajie?’ Kristina asks even as she does as she’s told. Kneeling on the bed, she clasps her wrists at the small of her back, feeling the weight of her breasts at the front. She’s always had too-long limbs, just like Zitao, but Zitao was always proportional and perfectly small. Kristina had thicker thighs, love handles at her hips, with tits big enough that only a sports bra ever seemed to hold comfortably.

‘You’re so fucking hot,’ Minseok says, like her entire physique doesn’t get Kristina soaked. She moans under her breath, watching how Minseok’s small hands grip the long, long length of rope, the flex of her arms as she tugs and bends it as if it to test. ‘You ready for me?’

‘Yes, dajie,’ says Kristina, awake and aware, yet her body feeling heavy with heat, wanting just to fall over and spread her legs for Minseok to fuck with a strap-on, maybe a vibrator. No, no, she had to stay upright. Stay _good_ for her rope.

The rope is purple, and there seems to be an endless amount of it as Minseok begins to loop it in her hands. The movement is practiced; Kristina understands now.

‘You did ask her - Chenchen.’

‘For like a week and a half,’ says Minseok with a sigh. ‘She’s so scary.’

Kristina giggles, trying to imagine it. It’s one thing facing Zitao’s girlfriend alone; it’s another to imagine someone as self-assured as Minseok come face-to-face with Chen. Minseok clicks her tongue at the mockery, tells her, ‘just for that, I’m going to do this behind your back,’ as if that wasn’t the original plan.

Kneeling behind her, Minseok adjusts Kristina’s arms first: makes sure the forearms lay flat against each other in a horizontal line across her midback, gently encourages her hands to grasp the elbow of the other arm. ‘You make a box with your shoulders and your elbows,’ Minseok informs as she loops the rope around the forearms. ‘Your box is obviously huge.’

‘Dajie,’ whines Kristina, disliking the teasing when she can’t _see_ Minseok. At least Minseok drops an apologetic kiss on her shoulder.

With the first loop and tie done around the wrists, Minseok asks her to tug her arms, and Kristina finds she can’t. A bolt of heat shoots straight to her cunt. 

‘I listened to Taotao too,’ says Minseok as she moves onto the next step - sliding the rope just below Kristina’s tricep to the front where it loops under her heavy breasts, then back again around the other tricep. ‘She said the best part of bondage is just… listening. Feeling.’

‘Okay,’ Kristina exhales. She can do that - breathe in, breathe out, and focus on how her wrists are bound against each other, the gentle press of her forearms, the perfect rectangle her arms must make behind her. The rope under her breasts feels firm, but not tight, and the gentle pressure continues to remind her that oh - _oh_ , she’s here now, about to be _bound_ , at the mercy of Minseok.

Minseok who had promised to get her off - but only after this. A successful bondage session. ‘A chest harness,’ she says suddenly, but softly. ‘Gonna make your tits look so fucking good.’

Heat pools into her leaking cunt at Minseok’s promise. She huffs out a whine before going quiet again. Though she can’t see Minseok, her body warmth is a constant presence, her brush of her hands against Kristina’s skin careful but firm, even the occasional half-minded kiss Minseok will drop over the back of her shoulder when she tightens a knot.

Minseok is there. Minseok will keep her safe. Kristina’s eyelids are getting heavier. Her pussy is wet, her nipples hardening in the bedroom air, but it’s hard to focus on getting off when all she wants now is to follow the rhythm of Minseok’s work, how it keeps her straight-backed and at attention, but never painfully, never cruelly.

The rope is like Minseok’s steady hand, her hard muscle. The rope is going to keep Kristina still and upright until Minseok deems to fuck her. She can wait, she can be good for Minseok.

‘Yeah,’ murmurs Minseok, ‘just like that.’

The rhythm is broken when Minseok needs to move to kneel in front of Kristina to bring the rope along the valley of her breasts. There’s already the thinnest sheen of sweat over Kristina’s skin as her low-simmering arousal keeps her warm.

Minseok dips her head, licks a stripe. Immediately, Kristina’s hips buck forward, but her arms are tied and she threatens to tip. Minseok’s hands are already there, gripping her shoulders, keeping her steady. ‘Careful, baby.’

Kristina exhales slow, blinks back the languor to look at Minseok, doesn’t find the proper words except a moan. Minseok stares back, ‘fuck, stay there, okay? Stay there.’

‘Dajie,’ she says, finally finding _something_ to say, but it’s not enough because Minseok is moving behind her again, taking the end of the rope with her, leaving behind a beautiful V-shape along the valley of Kristina’s breasts.

She continues to work, and the rhythm resumes. Kristina feels like she’s drowsing, but she’s far too awake. No drowsing person can feel the softness of their clean bedsheets under her knees, nor the way sweat is beginning to collect in the curves of her elbows, nor how goosebumps break out over her skin every time Minseok tugs and tightens yet another knot at her bound wrists.

It would be distracting - _should_ be distracting - yet Kristina can’t find it in herself to care past the fact that she’s warm, her pussy dripping, Minseok close to her, holding her up, keeping her safe. The irritations of reality are distant to the hazy easiness that encloses Kristina’s thoughts, keeps her somewhere above it all.

The rope crosses over the tops of her breasts now, makes them look even bigger. Minseok really does like her tits. She realizes they’re not too big now, not when Minseok can enclose them so prettily in between her ropes. More loops, more knots, the jerk of Minseok tightening another knot. The rope loops out from under Kristina’s underarm and crosses her chest, curls around her throat.

The sensation of it has Kristina shuddering, her vulnerability reappearing in sharp pinpricks to her consciousness. ‘Baby, stay with me,’ murmurs Minseok from behind her, kissing her neck just above the rope. Yes, yes, Minseok wouldn’t let something around her throat without knowing, without understanding. She was going to keep Kristina safe.

The rope loops around the other side of her neck, comes back to her bound wrists where it is knotted and tightened. Tipping her chin down, Kristina can see it now - a star overtop her sternum, dipping into the middle of her breasts, showing them off. She’s so fucking wet now, but she can’t move - just keep her balance with her arms bound behind her back, waiting, waiting, for her Minseok to come back.

Finally, Minseok does shuffle from behind Kristina to the front, observing her handiwork, her small hands careful and delicate as it traces the rope criss-crossing Kristina’s skin, testing its strength, its firmness. ‘Doesn’t hurt?’

The opposite, Kristina wants to say. You have me. I’m yours.

For now, she shakes her head, forcing herself to swim up against the tide of arousal and comfort. Except Minseok is shushing her, cupping her cheeks, sliding her hands down to her breasts, feeling how big they are, how heavy. When she squeezes this time, Kristina _keens_.

‘You’re so fucking wet,’ says Minseok, one hand sliding down Kristina’s soft stomach to the apex of her thighs, finding her labia. Sliding the pads of her fingers along the slickness, she dips one finger inside of Kristina’s swollen entrance. ‘Oh, you love this.’

‘Dajie,’ moans Kristina, falling back under, letting herself drown in whatever Minseok wants. ‘Dajie.’

‘Yes,’ says Minseok, flicking her thumb over a nipple the same time she slides two fingers inside of Kristina’s cunt. ‘I’m going to take care of you.’

You are, you are, a voice tries to call out, but Kristina can’t focus on it anymore. She’s at Minseok’s mercy, helpless to the stimulation as Minseok dips her head to take the nipple in her mouth, flick her tongue with increasing frequency over the sensitive nub until Kristina’s pussy is twitching and clenching around Minseok’s fingers inside of her.

She’s so fucking wet that she can take two of them easily inside of her, doesn’t do anything except moan when Minseok slides a third finger inside of her too. When Minseok pulls her mouth away from Kristina’s breast, there’s the glorious hope for reprieve, shattered when Minseok just switches to her other tit, gives her the same treatment.

The pleasure builds so, so quickly - her breasts feeling sensitized now that they’re entirely on display, and Kristina’s shoulders pull at the bindings keeping her arms back so she can hold on, can touch, but it’s no _use_. All she can do is arch and push her tit into Minseok’s mouth while her cunt tries to ride down on Minseok’s three fingers, savouring that stretch, that fullness that she needed so desperately.

‘Dajie,’ she sighs, sobs. The more she pulls against the knots, the more it starts to ache - her arms, her shoulders, her _pussy_. Minseok pulls away from her tit, coming up to kiss her, and Kristina moans into her mouth as Minseok _really_ starts to fingerfuck her.

Even though her fingers are small, they spread apart, run hard along the walls of Kristina’s cunt, giving her that perfect crest of pleasure she needs to keep riding Minseok’s hand, squeeze against the forcible stretch until she can’t even _think_.

Her pussy is so wet and slick that every fuck of Minseok’s fingers inside of her is a filthy sound, and it doesn’t help that Minseok grinds the heel of her palm along the hood of Kristina’s clit, making sure the pleasure only keeps building, doesn’t leave pause for Kristina to even breathe.

No - she’s caught, helpless, against the rope that doesn’t let her move, doesn’t let her touch Minseok, and the deep, hard fucks of Minseok’s fingers in her cunt. Kristina’s moaning endlessly, loudly, much more than she’s ever been before, but any potential embarrassment is at the bottom of her sea of hazy pleasure, losing herself to what Minseok gives her - everything, everything.

Then Minseok leans down, tugging on a nipple with her teeth - just a sharp spike of pain - and her orgasm rushes down her spine into her pussy, has her gushing slick around Minseok’s fingers as she tries to ride it out, wishing - for a moment - she could slump forward, but it’s impossible, not unless she wants to fall on Minseok and lose the fingers in her pussy, Minseok’s proud expression, how fucking _good_ Kristina is being for her.

Kristina expects a break now, her first orgasm done, her muscles relaxing as the tension seeps away in slow waves, aftershocks shivering through her. Besides, she held position, didn’t she? Was good for her Minseok?

Yet Minseok doesn’t pull out her fingers. Instead, the slow strokes start again. Minseok’s eyes are bright as she watches the expressions on Kristina’s face, the confusion and arousal at war. ‘Dajie,’ protests Kristina.

‘I want another one,’ says Minseok. ‘You can say telephone.’

She can, she can. Kristina had almost forgotten - _almost_. The word has settled at the base of her neck amongst the twinges of soreness from the rope. She could make the soreness, the ropes go away with but a word - she could get Minseok in her arms, kissing her and telling her she did well - well _enough_.

Kristina can’t settle for _enough_. Not when she’s here, having orgasmed once and at ease with how Minseok has her - bound and vulnerable and all for Minseok to toy with for pleasure. ‘Dajie,’ she says, in acquiesce, desirous. She wants to be _good_ again, please, _dajie_ \- 

Minseok starts up a rhythm again, and it’s quicker, rougher. Kristina keens as the pleasure startles through her, more intense than before, its intensity white-hot in her veins as it spreads through her, trying to make her spread her thighs out to let Minseok fuck her harder, deeper.

Again, Minseok presses the heel of her palm against the hood of Kristina’s clit - a dull friction which adds to the crest of pleasure overwhelming her, and Kristina moans - loud, louder than ever before. ‘Oh baby,’ sighs out Minseok, watching her with bright eyes, her free hand coming up to cup Kristina’s cheek. ‘You look so good like this.’

Her thumb slides over Kristina’s bottom lip, and Kristina doesn’t even hesitate before she’s opening her mouth, inviting Minseok in. Minseok answers in a groan, sliding her thumb inside, feeling how Kristina seals her mouth and _sucks_. ‘Fuck - Krissie, baby, _fuck_.’

Kristina whines, sucks harder as she rides down on Minseok’s fingers inside of her cunt. She wants to shut her eyes, let the sensation ride through her until she can’t think anymore - but Minseok is there, in front of her, fucking her, watching her with so much fucking _pride_ and Kristina can’t look away.

‘You look so fucking good like this,’ says Minseok in quiet wonderment, sliding her thumb out, letting the spit drip downwards onto the swell of Kristina’s breasts. ‘You feel good too - so warm and wet for me, baby.’

Yes, yes, she’s _good_ , being so _good_ for dajie - Kristina hiccups her moans as her orgasm builds in her gut again. Suddenly, Minseok’s wet thumb is pressing past the hood of Kristina’s cunt, finding her clit directly, while her fingers slide upwards and press hard at her sweet spot.

Kristina comes - unexpected and hard. Her pussy clenches tight around Minseok’s fingers, and her arms strain against the rope as Minseok doesn’t stop rubbing circles on her clit. The pleasure is edging towards pain now, but Kristina can’t say the word, she _can’t_ \- not if Minseok wants her to keep going even as she soaks the inside of her thighs, Minseok’s hand, with her slick _again_.

‘Yes, that’s right,’ exhales Minseok, ‘I want to put a toy in you and play with your tits until you come again. Can you do that for me?’

Can she? _For you, for you_. Kristina swallows, nods. Her entire body is trembling but Minseok isn’t done with her yet, and she was safe here. Minseok only wanted her to go all the way, give her everything. And she would - Kristina _would_ , because this was her Minseok, her dajie.

Minseok gets up off the bed and rifles for their toys in the box in their closet. She comes back with lube and two toys: a vibrating egg and a vibrator. ‘The big one is for me, okay,’ explains Minseok, sensing Kristina’s burst of apprehension. Of course she had. Minseok knew her. ‘The little one is for you. Just want you to come one more time.’

Kristina nods, mumbles ‘dajie,’ because it’s the only word that seems important, titular in this moment. Minseok leans forward to kiss her as her fingers take the egg and slides it along Kristina’s labia, finding where she’s so open and swollen. The egg isn’t large - not by any means - but Kristina is so sensitive already and feels like she’s been fucked open.

Not used, though. Not yet. Not how Minseok wants her to be. The egg slides inside, the string with the remote lying on the damp sheets between Kristina’s open thighs for Minseok to use. Minseok holds up the vibrator next, sliding the head along her own pussy - such a pretty pussy, deserving of Kristina’s mouth on it, but she can’t, not when she’s bound like this.

The lube cap pops open. Minseok patiently slicks up their vibrator and slides it inside with a hiss, eyes still on Kristina: ‘you want this, don’t you? To fuck your jiejie?’

The words hit her in the gut. She keens.

‘Next time, okay, baby?’ Minseok reassures her. ‘Right now, you’re perfect, just like this. _Perfect_.’

The compliment shoots down Kristina’s spine, has her audibly gasp. Oh. _Oh_. She’s _perfect_ , for dajie. She relaxes into her ropes, relieved, happy to watch, knowing she was doing so well for her Minseok.

Minseok grins, even if its strained at the edges with her own sexual frustration, as she slides the vibrator inside of her cunt, as deep as it’ll go. A soft moan, a flutter of lashes; she’s the most beautiful dajie Kristina has ever seen.

Flicking on the vibrations, Minseok’s hips jerk to follow the stimulation before relaxing, focusing on Kristina again. Her attention is a warm blanket, and Kristina arches into it, showing off her tits, squeezing around the egg in her cunt, her shoulders back and spine straight like a good girl should be when she’s been all tied up.

‘Your tits look so fucking good like this,’ says Minseok, one hand cupping Kristina’s breast, the other going between her thighs to flick on the egg. The vibrations aren’t strong, but Kristina still jerks, arches, as the stimulation makes her clench around the toy anyway. She was so, _so_ sensitive, but she needed to do this, needed to come just like dajie asked.

With both hands now, Minseok cups both of Kristina’s tits, rolls them, squeezes them gently, sweetly. They’ve always been sensitive, but after two orgasms, Kristina feels every touch on her breasts send sparks to her cunt, make her leak even more. ‘Dajie,’ she moans, shameless, and Minseok nods.

Dipping her head down, Minseok takes a nipple into her mouth, flicks her tongue over the sensitive skin over and over, in quick succession, so it feels like Kristina is being pricked by pleasure, right inside of her pussy. The constant, gentle vibrations only makes it feel better; the heat spreading out over her skin.

When she switches to suck on Kristina’s other tit, Minseok’s hand makes sure to keep playing with the nipple, rolling it under her thumb, intent on Kristina not getting a break, and it feels so fucking good Kristina can’t even _breathe_. She’s helpless to the onslaught of pleasure - Minseok’s mouth on one breast, her hand on the other - and she’s sure the ropes will bruise her all over with how much she’s pulling against her bonds, needing her arms -

Except she doesn’t - she doesn’t need her arms, because Minseok put her like this, and she’s going to stay that way, whining and squirming, her pussy trying to ride the vibrating egg as her _third_ orgasm starts to build at the apex of her thighs.

In front of her, she can see the subtle grind of Minseok’s hips against the bed, riding her vibrator slow and deep, as her mouth and hands play with Kristina’s tits. Pulling away for a moment, Minseok cups both her tits and presses them together - like Kristina’s in a fucking porno, like Minseok’s going to fucking suck on her nipples at once - and then she _does_ , and Kristina _sobs_.

Her hips buck fitfully over the egg, the vibrations not hard enough, not deep enough - but then Minseok’s hands and mouth are still playing with her tits as Kristina tries to ride the toy, and the stimulation from both has her gasping, mouth dropped open, pathetic moans accompanying each breath.

‘You gonna come for me, baby?’ Minseok asks her, sweet and imploring, even as her pupils are wide and black, and Kristina can’t look away. ‘Come one last time for me?’

‘Dajie, dajie, dajie,’ Kristina sobs, her voice breaking when Minseok cups and squeezes her tits a hint too hard. It’s getting too much now - and Minseok is shameless as she plays with Kristina’s nipples between her fingers, her mouth dipping down to lick a stripe over the swell of her breast, taste her sweat.

‘C’mon, baby,’ murmurs Minseok, and the words vibrate over her sensitized skin. Kristina nods to no one and keeps grinding her hips down, push the egg right deep in her - until it’s pressing against that glorious sweet spot, has Kristina crying out, while Minseok leans in. ‘ _Yes_ , you’re so close now.’

She is - fuck - she’s so close, and Minseok is filthy as she squeezes Kristina’s tits together again to lick over both nipples, peeking up from under her lashes at Kristina, who can only twitch and shiver and arch into how good it feels. Her pussy is sore and sensitive and fucked already, but the egg is angled just right, and Minseok’s mouth is sucking on a nipple, her teeth scraping at the areola, her fingers tugging at the other nipple, and Kristina can’t even stop her because she’s all tied up - vulnerable and all for her Minseok’s taking - 

‘Dajie - !’ Kristina sobs, letting her third and final orgasm ripple through her in waves, almost falling over if it wasn’t for Minseok grabbing her shoulders to steady her. She lets Minseok keep her sitting straight as her pussy soaks the toy and sheets with slick, dripping and messy, the aftershocks far too much now, has her _crying_ , tears leaking at the corner of her eyes when the toy just _won’t stop_ inside of her cunt.

‘Got you, I got you,’ says Minseok, one hand going to the remote to turn it off. Kristina might die if Minseok’s fingers slide in her pussy to get the egg out, but Minseok already knows - of course, of course - and instead, her free hand goes to the vibrator inside of Minseok’s cunt. ‘You’re so fucking hot.’

Kristina whines helplessly as she watches Minseok fuck herself open with her vibrator, riding it with a ruthlessness that Kristina can already remember whenever Minseok sits on her face. The vibrator is coated in slick and lube, and the way Minseok slides it so deep into her has Kristina want the strap-on too, fuck her dajie so good and full until dajie comes all because of her Kristina, her baby.

‘Losing yourself for me,’ huffs Minseok, eyes slitting in pleasure as her own orgasm begins to crest within her, her flat stomach clenching as she rides her toy. ‘You were so good for me.’

Kristina nods, wants to lean forward, to kiss her, but that’s not where Minseok wants her right now. Minseok wants her tied and helpless and watching - and that’s where Kristina will stay.

‘You’d let me do anything to you like this - _fuck_ ,’ says Minseok in a startled laugh, before her eyes close as she lets out a low moan. ‘My tied-up baby girl.’

Just like that, Kristina watches in wonderment as Minseok comes, shuddering around the vibrator and riding it out until her thighs stop flexing. The vibrator is turned off and pulled out a beat later, and Minseok’s hands are cupping Kristina’s cheeks, kissing her.

The kiss is warm and gentle. Everything in Kristina melts. She’s falling over into Minseok, the urgency to come gone, that easy haziness coming back to blanket her with warmth. Her arms are still bound, her breasts sore, but she’s pressed into Minseok now, and it’s where she belongs.

‘I’m going to untie you now,’ murmurs Minseok, kissing her cheek, her jaw. ‘Sit up one last time for me.’

Kristina nods and does so - not without a struggle. It takes a few moments for her body to remember balance, and she sinks back into the warm fog of acceptance in her skull, waiting for Minseok to do with her as she will, one more time, one last time.

The rope is slow-going. When the cord comes off entirely, Kristina feels drowsy now - in a strange place where she wants to rest but not without hearing Minseok tell her she can. The only time she feels lucid is when Minseok tugs the egg out of her pussy, and then she’s taking the toys, lube, and rope away.

When she comes back, Kristina’s fallen flat on her back somehow, blinking blearily at the ceiling. Pinpricks of reality come to her as Minseok massages her shoulder, her arm, her hand with patience. ‘Oh,’ she says, blinking fast, like the colour has come back into the room, the brightness amplified as the haze lifts. ‘Oh wow.’

‘Back with me?’ Minseok asks, a smile on her mouth as she continues to work her hands over Kristina’s arm. ‘I think you drifted a little.’

‘Is that - ’ Kristina stutters, her mouth suddenly dry. Minseok reaches over to the bedside dresser and hands her a bottle of water. After a long drink, Kristina feels awake and exhausted and sore all at once. ‘Is that what… rope is supposed to do?’

‘A little,’ says Minseok. Her smile has become amused, teasing. Kristina wants to pout at her. ‘Taotao warned me - that it’s easy to slip into subspace a little with ropeplay. Chenchen said you would go under easily.’

‘But I’m not a - ’ Kristina flushes, looks away. Looks down at her wrist and forearm and the indent of the rope left behind. A pretty pattern, rubbed a raw pink. It’s enough to seep warmth under her skin. ‘Not… a sub…’

‘Aren’t you, baby? Just a little?’ Minseok’s biting back her laughter now.

‘Taozi never said BDSM could feel _nice_ ,’ complains Kristina instead.

‘I don’t think you listen to her half as much as you believe you do.’

Kristina tries to glare, but it’s a helpless effort. Especially when Minseok is carefully taking care of her - smoothing lotion on her arm now to soothe the skin, help with any future bruising. ‘It was… really good.’

‘Maybe we can do it again,’ says Minseok gently.

‘Yes,’ says Kristina, stubbornly swallowing down the trickle of apprehension that always seemed to come back. ‘Yes, _definitely_.’

‘Definitely,’ Minseok repeats, eyebrows raised in surprise, but doesn’t comment on it. She’s pleased though, Kristina can see it in the small, easy smile, the hue of pink in her cheeks.

In a burst of confidence, Kristina even adds: ‘and we’ll invite Chenchen and Taotao too.’

Minseok immediately starts laughing, keeling over to bury her face in Kristina’s shoulder. ‘Let’s not get _too_ kinky, okay? Not yet, anyway.’

Her laughter has Kristina smiling too, hand reaching up to card her fingers through Minseok’s dark hair, a bloom of affection in her chest. ‘I want to try the blindfold again - but… on me this time.’

Pulling back, Minseok tips her cheek into Kristina’s palm, nods. ‘Yes, let’s do that.’

She looks proud now, and it dissolves Kristina’s anxiety for just this moment, leaving her weightless, warm, loved.

-

**Author's Note:**

> kristina is my fav dumb blonde trope personified. thank you for reading~!!
> 
> (also check out the [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
